ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 4 Good Buddy
Ben 4 Good Buddy is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10. Synopsis While traveling through a desert, Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max encounter a group of modern-day pirates called the Road Crew attempting to hijack the RV of Laurence Wainright. After stopping the Road Crew, the family makes a pit stop and Ben and Gwen start to complain about how the Rust Bucket doesn't work right and isn't nearly as luxurious as Laurence's RV. Shortly afterwards the Road Crew returns and steals the Rust Bucket. While Grandpa Max tries desperately to track down the Rust Bucket, the Road Crew give it a makeover for use in their plans. The Tennysons "borrow" Laurence's RV to catch up to the Road Crew just as they steal missiles from a train. Baron Highway, the leader of the Road Crew, plans on using the missiles to destroy the new highway, which in turn will increase traffic on the roads that the Road Crew patrol. Fortunately, Ben stops Baron Highway's plan using his knowledge of the Rust Bucket's quirks. Plot The episode begins with the Rust Bucket taking an old, deserted road. Ben complains that the toilet would not flush, so Max and Gwen fiddle with some settings and it works. Three large vehicles follow the Rustbucket and tell Max to move it in front of them. They ram the Rustbucket and it drives on a direct course off of the mountain. Max is able to control the Rustbucket. Ben activates the Omnitrix and tries to transform into XLR8, but he transforms into Ripjaws instead. The three vehicles go after a large RV. The Rustbucket rams one, but the other two come up from behind and the rammed one gets back on the road. Ripjaws leaps onto one and starts tearing it apart. He is flung onto the roof of the Rustbucket. Gwen casts a spell that sweeps the cars, driven by pirates, off of the road. Their leader now wants the Rustbucket. The other RV stops and asks for help. Ripjaws broke into it to get water. Max and Gwen enter inside and it is luxurious. They discover Ben in the driver, Laurence Wainright's, hot tub. The Rustbucket needs repairs and it stops at a buffet where Ben makes a huge plate. The waitress says that a new highway will put the pirates, the Road Crew, out of business. Later, Ben has a stomachache as Max repairs the Rustbucket. Ben uses the icemaker, but it shoots ice at him and causes windshield wiper fluid to shoot out. The Road Crew arrives and attacks the Tennysons. The leader, Baron Highway, drives away in the Rustbucket. Ben transforms into Upchuck and eats oil cans. He shoots at Turbine's car. Road Rage grabs him with a chain and drags him along the road. Upchuck is deposited into the buffet, where he discovers that he can't consume human food. Upchuck runs off but is hit by Turbine's car and reverts back into Ben, who is trapped in a car wash with hot wax. Max stops the hot wax, saving Ben, but he goes through the rest of the car wash. The Road Crew examines the insides of the Rustbucket. They make changes to it and add weapons onto it. Max calls the police, but they haven't seen the Rustbucket. Max vows to search every inch of the Southwest to find the Rustbucket. The waitress drives up in Wainright's RV and tells the Tennysons to get in. The Road Crew uses the Rustbucket to rob an armored car. In Wainright's RV, they hear that the Rustbucket is robbing the bank on a police channel. They get there too late, but hear that the Rustbucket is aiming a missile at the new highway. The Rustbucket steals missiles from a train and the Tennysons catch up. The Rustbucket attacks the Tennysons. Ben transforms into Upgrade and climbs onto the train. He merges with the Rustbucket's crane, but Highway jettisons it. He then merges with the train. Road Rage and Turbine escape and Upgrade follows. They get off of the train as it goes into a tunnel. Road Rage and Turbine ram Wainwright's RV. It pulls ahead and Gwen throws Wainwright's trophies, which punctures Road Rage's tires. Upgrade merges with the train and goes after the Rustbucket. Gwen blows up a fruit stand and it splatters over Turbine's car, crashing it. She jumps onto the RV. Upgrade tries to merge with the Rustbucket, but he reverts back into Ben. Ben takes advantage of the Rustbucket's glitches to disarm the missiles and short out the Rustbucket. Ben activates the ice machine, blocking the windshield. Baron Highway attacks Ben, but Ben shoots ice at him. Max grabs him and ejects him from the Rustbucket. Turbine appears and tries to attack Ben, but Gwen pins her down with a spell. The waitress grabs Road Rage and attacks him. Back at the restaurant, Wainwright is furious that the waitress took his RV. He gets in and it falls apart. Max laments that the Rustbucket needs a lot of repairs, but Ben transforms into XLR8 and repairs it instantly. Later, Max, Ben, and Gwen finally leave in the Rust Bucket. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Road Crew, Laurence Wainright, and Shelby make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Laurence Wainright (first appearance) *Shelby (first appearance) Villains *Baron Highway (first appearance) *Turbine (first appearance) *Road Rage (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (selected alien was XLR8) *Perk Upchuck *Upgrade *XLR8 Spells Used *Thanatis Icatis Exodus *Tara Tremmo Eradico Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode title is a reference to the code "10-4 good buddy". Trivia *It's revealed that Perk Upchuck can't digest pizza. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell